¿LA MUERTE SE LLEVA UN RANGER?
by Ariris
Summary: Un accidente hara que Kira se de cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia cierto ranger rojo,¿sera demasiado tarde?
1. Chapter 1

**¿LA MUERTE SE LLEVA UN RANGER?**

**Parejas: **Kira/Conner

**Resumen: **Un accidente hace que Kira se de cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia cierto Ranger Rojo, ¿Sera demasiado tarde?

**Capitulo 1: **Accidente

En Reffside todo transcurria con normalidad excepto en su instituto donde Kira Ford discutia acaloradamente con Conner Mckingt.

Kira: CONNER, no te soporto, eres un creido.

Conner: Pero,¿Por qué, no te dicho nada.

Kira:¿Cómo que no, ME HAS PEDIDO QUE SALGA CONTIGO.

Conner: Y que tiene de malo.-A este punto ya estaban muy cerca.

Kira: Como que que……..-Pero no pudo terminar ya que Conner le estaba dando un beso. A lo que cuando acabaron Kira le dio un tortazo.

Kira: COMO TE ATREVES, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA.-Y se fue corriendo.

A este punto Ethan que habia visto todo se acerco a Conner sabiendo lo dolido que tenia que estar este ultimo por las palabras de Kira.

Ethan: Conner……..

Conner: Me dijo que me odia.-dijo casi en un susurro.

Ethan: No sabia lo que decia ya veras como se le pasara.

Conner: No, no se le pasara.

Ethan: Conner…..espera.-Pero Conner ya se habia ido en su coche.

Esa misma noche Conner, que estaba muy deprimido por las palabras de Kira, estaba algo raro escribia una carta muy extraña, cuando acabo de escribirla la dejo en su escritorio, salio de casa y cogio su coche. Mientras conducia estaba tan metido en sus pensamientosque no vio al animal en la carretera. Y cuando se dio cuenta:

Conner: ¡¡¡¡¡Oh Dios!

Esquivo a duras penas el animal sin percatarse que muy cerca habia un arbol y choco de lleno con el.

Conner: K………Kira

Muy lejos de alli Kira que estaba durmiendo en su cama desperto jadeando y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Kira: Conner.

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA, bueno aquí estoy como podeis ver he cambiado la historia esque la otra me parecia muy rapida, espero que os guste y dejad REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2: _**Conociendo La Verdad

A la mañana siguiente, Kira y Ethan se encontraban en la calse del Dr. O que, por cierto, no bia llegado todavía a clase algo raro en el.

Kira: ¿Por qué no habra llegado?

Ethan: No lo se,…..- No pudo terminar ya que el profesor Oliver entraba en ese momento.

Dr. O: Kira, Ethan venid conmigo un momento, tengo que deciros algo.

Parecia muy triste y cuando entraron al despacho de Dr. O vieron a los señora Mckingt pensaron en Conner ya que el tampoco habia aparecido por alli, cosa que no les extraño visto el dia anterior.

Ethan: ¿Qué pasa Dr. O?

Dr.O: Vereis anoche Conner…..-Parecia que le costaba un mundo hablar y decirles que pasaba con Conner, en ese momento Kira recordo su sueño de la noche anterior y dijo:

Kira: Por……., por favor profesor dinos que paso con Conner.

Dr. O: Anoche tuvo un accidente de trafico……….-esto le costaba mucho-……..se choco contra un arbol cuando queria esquivar a un animal que habia en medio de la carretera.-Ha……ha muerto.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, los señores Mckingt al oir otra vez las noticias se echaron a llorar, Ethan estaba totalmente perplejo, tanto, que tuvo que sentarse en la silla para recuperar el aire, el Dr.O que estaba apoyado en la mesa se le escaparon unas lagrimas y, finalmente Kira estaba camo si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fria, con el corazon roto y solo pudo decir:

Kira:¿Qué……, No prof….profesor, n…no puede ser, no……- ya no pudo decir mas porque se cayo desmayada al suelo.

La triste mañana transcurrio normal, todo el mundo ya se habia enterado de lo de Conner y habian ido a darle sus respetos a los señores Mckingt. Mientras en la casa del Dr. O, Kira Ford despertaba de lo que ella esperaba fuera su peor pesadilla.

Kira: Ethan, dime que lo he soñado que Conner esta bien, por favor.

Ethan: No, Kira……Conner ha muerto.

Kira: No, Ethan el….el esta bien, yo…..el no me pued……nos puede dejar asi Ethan, no el…., dime que no…….-dijo entre llantos.

Ethan: Kira, Conner se fue para siempre y no hay nada que podamos hacer, lo…….lo siento.

Kira no lo podia creer que el se hubiera ido de verdad, la hubiese dejado sola, a ELLA, ella que lo amaba secretamente; en ese momento el Dr. O entro en la habitación muy triste, Kira al verlo lo abrazo y juntos lloraron. Al cabo de un rato de estar abrazados el Dr. O se separo de ella y le dijo:

Dr.O: Kira, esto me lo dejaron los padres de Conner, es una carta que escribio antes del accidente es…….., es para ti.

Kira la tomo y con lagrimas en los ojos la abrio y comenzo a leerla:

_Querida Kira,_

_Quiero que sepas que no te pedi salir por se el chico que tiene a todas las chicas detrás, sino porque, porque(que difícil es incluso escribirlo), que te amo, te amo como no pense amar ha nadie, pero se que tu a mi no y por eso te escribo esto y me voy, parece extraño pero siento que eslo ultimo que te dire en mi vida, asi que pase lo que pase quiero que nunca olvides que yo te amo con toda mi alma y por eso me voy para no hacer daño a la persona que amo, adios Kira._

_Quien Te Ama,_

_Conner_

Kira se hundio en el suelo, lloraba y lloraba como nunca lo habia hecho en su vida y de repente se acordo de lo ultimo que le dijo,''_NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE''._

Kira: Dios mio, Conner…….., yo no queria, yo te….te amo, crei que era una broma, lo sientoooo, lo sientoooo, nooooooo.-dijo tirando todo lo que habia a su alrededor, Ethan y el Dr. O la cogieron y la abrazaron hasta que ella se cayo dormida aunque seguia llorando por su amor perdido. Y todo por una tonteria.

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, he vuelto el primero era cortito pero este es mas largo y mas triste(hasta yo he llorado escribiendolo), espero que lo disfruteis y dejad vuestras opiniones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: **Esperanzas

Los ultimos dias y acontecimientos para Kira Ford fueron dvastadores. El saber que Conner la amaba, que se lo dijo, y que ella se tomo a broma, la iban destruyendo poco a poco, ya no comia, ni dormia y aunque Ethan y el Dr.O la intentaban convencer ella no queria decia que ella no tenia derecho a vivir si Conner no estaba en ella. Un dia durante una visita de sus visitas a Kira……:

Ethan: Kira tienes que comer, no puedes seguir asi.

Kira: N……no quiero Ethan, no tengo hambre…….

Dr. O: Kira si no comes enfermaras.

Kira: He dicho que no quiero-

Ethan: Pero……..

Kira: Basta Ethan, ¿no te das cuenta, sin Conner aquí no me interesa nada, me oyes nada……….

Dr. O: De acuerdo Kira pues por el, a el no le gustaria verte asi.

Kira: No lo sabes el ya esta muerto.

Todo se quedo en silencio, al final ni Kira comio, ni Ethan y el Dr. O pudieron hacer nada por ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo extraño paso un dia en el laboratorio donde estaban Ethan, Dr. O, Kira y Haley , cuando por casualidad ……………:

Ethan: Profesor,¿Qué les pasa a las gemas?

Dr. O: No lo se Ethan, parece que reaccionan ante algo, no, espera reaccionan ante otra gema.

Kira: Es imposible solo nosotros y C…Conner tienen las gemas.

Haley: A no ser……..

Dr. O:¿ A no ser que Haley?

Haley: A no ser que la gema de Conner este activa lo que quiere decir que……..

Ethan: ¿Qué Haley?

Haley: Que puede haver una manera de retornarlo a la vida.

Ethan, Dr. O, Kira: ¿QUEEEEE?

Kira: Lo dices en……….en serio.

Haley: Tenia mi sospecha pero no estaba segura, vereis el cuerpo de Conner si murio pero su espiritu que es la gema no se destruyo con lo cual todavia hay una posibilidad para el.

Kira: ¿C……Como?

Haley: Mediante un baston, el Baston De Las Almas, con el las almas perdidas pueden hallarse y devolverse a su cuerpo, pero………..

Dr. O: ¿Pero que?

Haley: Pero el sitio donde esta es muy peligroso y si no lo conseguís vuestra vida tambien estara en riesgo.

Ethan: No importa se que Conner lo haria por mi.

Dr. O: Si, ademas si hay una manera no la desaprovecharemos.

Kira: Si, tambien para poder decirle como me siento.

Haley: Utilizad las gemas, os llevaran hasta alli y os guiaran para usar el baston.

Dr. O: Gracias Haley.

Haley: Cuidaos.

Y, con eso, se encaminaron rumbo a la unica esperanza que les quedaba para salvar a su ranger rojo.

Mientras tanto en una base muy oscura:

Monstruo 1:¿ Tendremos que matarlos a los 3?

Monstruo 2: Esperaremos a que tengan el baston y entonces los mataremos.

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA, bueno aquí os dejo otro capitulo, y un poco de intriga y esperanza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: El Baston De Las Almas**

Ya Hacia dias que Kira, El Dr. O y Ethan viajan hacia la isla donde se encontraba el baston de las almas ´´, con toda la esperanza que con el pudieran traer a Conner de nuevo a la vida.

Ethan: Profesor ¿piensa que sera verdad que el baston devuelve la vida?

Dr. O: No lo se pero es lo unico que tenemos para traer a Conner de vuelta.

Kira: No es hora de dudar sino de actuar .

Dr. O: Kira tiene razon vamos.

Y con eso continuaron su viaje sin darse cuenta que alguien los seguia.

Monstruo 1: Deberiamos matarlos ya no podemos permitir que se acerquen.

Monstruo 2: No recuerda los mataremos cuando hallan revivido a nuestro lider.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Cuando Kira, Ethan y el Dr. O llegaron a lo alto de la montaña divisaron un gran castillo blanco, al verlo Kira salio corriendo ya que era el sitio donde estaba el baston, pero algo parecido a un Fénix la paro.

Fénix: Que haceis aquí solo los de corazon puro pueden entrar.

Kira: Venimos a por el baston para resucitar a nuestro amigo.

Fénix: Antes tendreis que pasar una prueba.

Ethan: ¿Qué prueba?

Fénix: Como podeis ver ahí 3 puertas que reflejan el cariño de padre, la amistad y el amor si entrais y encontrais la salida podreis coger el baston sino morireis ,¿Aceptais?

Mientras Ethan y el Dr. O dudaban Kira hablo.

Kira: Si acepto por Conner hare lo que sea.

Ethan: Y o tambien Conner es como mi hermano.

Dr. O: Contad conmigo Conner haria lo mismo por mi.

Fénix: Entonces adelante.

Kira entro porla puerta que representaba el amor, Ethan por la de la amistad y el Dr. O por la del cariño de padre, después de entrar el Fénix se giro y:

Voz: Los cuidaras,¿Verdad?

Fénix: Claro pierde cuidado Conner.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa, perdon la tardanza eque los examenes y esas cosas, bueno muchisimas grazias por las opiniones y no os preocupeis que no es el final todavía hay mucho Conner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**El Profesor

El primero en aparecer fue el Dr.O , el sitio a pesar de todo le recordaba mucho a…

**Dr.O:** Esto parece.., es el parque de Reffside, pero,¿Qué hago aquí?

En ese momento y como contestando a su respuesta apareció el Fénix que les habia advertido en la entrada del castillo.

**Fénix:** Hola Tommy.

**Dr. O:** ¿ Como sabes mi nombre?

**Fénix: **¿ Como no saberlo? Eres el mejor ranger de la historia, pero ahora el asunto mas importante es pasar tu prueba para salvar a tu ranger rojo.

**Dr. O:** Tienes razon pero ¿Cómo?

**Fénix:** Mira ahí delante.

Cuando Tommy miro no parecia ver nada especial hasta que se fijo y vio a un niño jugando con un balon.

**Fénix:** Suerte amigo nos vemos a la salida.

**Dr. O:** Oye, espera un…

Ya era tarde el Fénix se habia ido, así que Tommy avanzo por el campús hacia donde estaba el niño y vio quien era.

**Dr. O:** Conner….

**Niño Conner:** Hola, ¿Quién eres?

**Dr. O: ** Me llamo Tommy.- dijo apunto de llorar.

**Niño Conner:** ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

**Dr. O:** Claro.

Estuvieron jugando largo rato al futbol, donde ya Conner desmostraba ser el mejor, hasta que llegaron los padres de Conner.

**Señor McKnight**: Conner , vamonos ya a casa.

**Niño Conner:** Si papa, bueno Tommy gracias por jugar conmigo.

**Dr. O:** Ha sido todo un placer Conner.

**Niño Conner:** Adios.

**Dr. O:** Adios.

Cuando el niño Conner y su padre se fueron el Fénix volvio a aparecer.

**Fénix:** Lo has hecho bien Tommy.

Tommy ha esto no pudo contestar ya que se hecho a llorar, asique el Fénix prosiguió.

**Fénix:** Vamos a esperar a Kira e Ethan.

Y con esa vista fascinante del parque volvieron fuera y Tommy paso su prueba, mientras tanto en un oscuro lugar.

**Monstruo 1:** Ya estamos mas cerca.

**Monstruo 2:** Si pronto nuestro rey volvera con nosotros.

Holaaaaaaaaaa, perdon por no actualizar antes esque he tenido mucho lio grazias a todos por las opiniones y espero que el capitulo os guste dentro de poco pondre mas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**El Amigo

Después de que Tommy y el Fénix salieran de la prueba, el fénix observo a Tommy.

**Fénix:** ¿ Como te sientes?

**Tommy: **Mejor, ver a Conner me a echo compreder que hare lo que sea por salvarlo.

**Fénix:** Eso es lo que queria ahora pasemos a ver como lo hacen Ethan y Kira.

**Tommy:** Bien.

_**Prueba de Ethan**_

Ethan se encontraba en la escuela y aunque le parecian dias en realidad habian sido unas pocas horas.

**Ethan:** No se que hacer, ¿Cómo ayudare a Conner si estoy aquí?

De pronto vio a unos niños de no mas de 13 años pegandole a otro.

**Ethan:** ¡ Oid soltad….

Se quedo sin palabras al ver quien el niño al que pegaban.

**Ethan: **Soy yo….

En ese momento aparecio ante el el Fénix.

**Fénix: **Hola Ethan, soy el fénix que os saludo delante de las puertas.

**Ethan:** ¿Qué hago aquí?,¿Por qué estoy viendo esto?

**Fénix: **Sigue observando y veras.

De pronto vio a otro niño, 14 años, correr hacia el de pequeño y sus agresores.

**Niño: **¡ Soltadlo,matones!

Los agresores miraron al nuevo niño y se rieron de el.

**Agresor 1:** ¿Que me vas a hacer?

**Niño:** Esto.

Y le pego una patada que hizo al agresor y a sus compañeros salir corriendo. Ethan que habia visto la escena se quedo perplejo cuando de repente se acordo del hecho y reconocio al niño.

**Fénix:** Vamos Ethan ,¿ no me digas que no sabes quien es?

**Ethan:** Es… es.. Conner.

_Mientras los niños_

**Niño conner:** No te preocupes no te volveran a molestar.

**Niño Ethan: **Gracias.

**Niño Conner: **Bueno tengo que irme- parece que se va, pero, de repente, se da la vuelta- por cierto, me llamo Conner.

**Niño Ethan: **Yo…yo Ethan.

**Niño Conner:** Bueno Ethan, hasta luego.

Y asi el niño Conner se fue dejando al Ethan mayor perplejo y con un nudo en la garganta.

**Ethan: **Ya lo recuerdo, desde ese dia ya no tuve tanto miedo a los matones.

**Fénix:** Es cierto, Conner ese dia te enseño que es mejor enfrentarse a los problemas que dejar que te hagan daño por ellos.

**Ethan:** Si, por eso me enfrentare a lo que sea si con eso puedo ayudar a Conner a que vuelva.

**Fénix: **Bien esa es tu leccion has pasado la prueba Ethan ya podemos volver.

Salieron y vieron a Tommy esperandolos.

**Tommy:** Ethan, ¿Qué tal?

**Ethan:** Bien, aunque salvar a Conner sea difícil lo conseguiremos, porque se lo debemos.

**Tommy: **Tienes razon, ahora esperemos a Kira.

El fénix que se habia separado sin que Tommy ni Ethan se dieran cuenta se dirigio a una sombra.

**Fénix:** Tienes grandes amigos, espero que tu chica tambien lo consiga.

**Conner:** Si, los tengo y se que Kira lo conseguira porque me quiere tanto como yo.

Holaaaaaaaaaaa , bueno aquí estoy muchas gracias por las opiniones seguid mandando que esto va para rato.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:** El Amor 

Mientras Tommy y Ethan esperaban fuera, Kira en su prueba no lo estaba pasando muy bien ya que le obligaron a ver la deiscusion que tuvo con Conner otra vez.

**Fénix:** Hola Kira.

**Kira:** ¿ Por que me estas obligando a ver esto otra vez?

**Fénix:** No te estoy obligando estas aquí para cambiar lo que paso.

**Kira:** ¿ Puedo hacerlo?

**Fénix:** Solo si amas a Conner de verdad.

**Kira:** Claro que lo amo de verdad.

**Fénix:** Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Kira decidio hablar con su otra yo y convencerla de que le diga a Conner lo que siente por el antes de que sea muy tarde, así que cuando vio a su otra yo sola se acerco sin que nadie la viera ,cogio a su otro yo y la llevo hasta un sitio donde no pudieran verla.

**Kira del futuro:** Hola Kira.

**Kira del pasado:** ¿ Quien eres y por que eres igual que yo?

**Kira del futuro:** Soy tu en el futuro.

**Kira del pasado:** ¿ Que? ¿ Como es posible?

**Kira del futuro: **Escucha no tengo mucho tiempo y necesito pedirte un favor.

**Kira del pasado:** Claro que quieres.

**Kira del futuro:** Necesito que busques a Conner y que le digas lo que en realidad sientes por el.

**Kira del pasado:** ¿ QUE? No eso si que no, no hablare con ese engreido porque no tengo nada que decirle ya que no siento nada por el.

**Kira del futuro:** Las dos sabemos que eso no es cierto tienes que decirselo o todo acabara muy mal.

**Kira del pasado:** ¿ A que te refieres?

**Kira del futuro:** A que si no se lo dices lo perderas para siempre y entonces te arrepentiras toda tu vida.

**Kira del pasado:** Pero como se lo voy a decir…el seguramente no sienta nada por mi.

**Kira del futuro:** Creeme, ve y diselo.

El Fénix observo como la Kira del pasado se iba corriendo y la del futuro volvia a su lado.

**Fénix:** Bien hecho Kira.

**Kira: ** Ahora solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

**Fénix:** Vamos a verlo.

Y el Fénix transporto a Kira a la casa de Conner. Los dos estaban mirando a un Conner abatido y a Kira se le escaparon unas lagrimas, de repente la puerta sono y Conner fue a abrir.

**Conner:**¿ Kira? ¿ Que haces aquí?

**Kira:** Conner quiero pedirte perdon por lo que te hecho.

**Conner: **No pasa nada, sabia que me ibas a decir que no, pero tenia que intentarlo.

**Kira:** Lo cierto es que te mentí .

**Conner:** ¿Qué?

**Kira:** Que me gustas, bueno mas que eso te amo, cuando te me declaraste pense que me lo decias en broma que solo era para reite de mi, lo siento.

**Conner: **Yo nunca te diria eso para reirme de ti, pero eso ya no importa ahora estamos juntos.

Y se dieron un apasionado beso. Mientras la otra Kira y el Fénix los observaban.

**Fénix:** Bien hecho Kira, es hora de volver y que os de el Baston de las Almas, ¿ No crees?

**Kira: **Si.

Y de pronto Kira aparecio delante del Dr. O y Ethan con el Fénix.

**Ethan:** Hola Kira, ¿que tal?

**Kira:** Ahora que se que Conner va a volver mucho mejor.

**Dr. O:** Bien, Fénix ¿podrias darnos el Baston?

**Fénix:** Claro.

Y ante ellos aparecio el Baston de las Almas.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Vuelta Del Ranger Rojo

Kira, Ethan y el Dr. O miraron lo que tenian delante de ellos, un baston, largo y brillante, algo que habian estado buscando durante tano tiempo.

Feníx: Es todo vuestro.

Kira: Gracias por todo Feníx.

Feníx: A sido todo un placer ayudaros y no lo olvideis si creeis podeis conseguir lo que sea.

Dr. O: No lo olvidaremos.

Ethan: Y a ti tampoco te olvidaremos.

Feníx: Bueno es hora de que os vayais y traigais a Conner de vuelta.-ante el fenix se abrio una puerta-os llevara directamente al laboratorio.

Kira, Ethan y el Dr. O se marcharon no sin antes volver a agradecerle al feníx lo que habia hecho por ellos.Al marcharse el fenix se dio la vuelta ys que habia notado 2 presencias con ellos todo el rato.

Feníx: Llegais tarde.

Mounstro 1: No te creas.

Feníx: A que te refieres.

Mounstro 2: A que no solo venimos a por el baston.

Mounstro 1: Si no tambien a por ti.

De repente los dos saltaron sobre el fenix que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlos y lo dejaron inconsciente de un solo golpe demostrando que son muy poderosos.

Mounstro1: Ahora solo hay que dejarle un mensaje a esos idiotas y luego acabar con ellos.

Mounstro2: Sera faci.

Y los 2 se fueron con el fenix inconciente.

Mientras en el laboratorio Kira, Ethan y Dr. O estaban frente al cuerpo de Conner.

Dr. O: Ahora debemos juntar nuestro poderes ranger.

Los tres cogieron el baston, lo pusieron frente a conner y dijeron:

Los 3: ¡ Dino Thunder, poder ya!

El baston empezo a brillar y de el salio una luz que cubria a conner por completo y el cuerpo de este empezo a brillar durante unos segundos quedaron asi hasta que la luz desaparecio y todos corrieron hacia conner.

Ethan:¿ Por que no se despierta?

Dr. O: No lo se a lo mejor hemos hecho algo mal.

Pero Kira que tenia la mano de Conner agarrada murmuraba:

Kira: Vamos Conner, vamos, se que puedes hacerlo.

Como si de ordenes se trataran Conner reacciono y abrio los ojos.

Conner:¿ Kira?

Kira no dijo nada solo lo miro y sin mas se lanzo a el besandolo en os labios ferozmente, despues de unos segundos se separaron .

Conner: ¡ Wow! Esto si es un buen recibimiento.

Kira: No me vuelvas a hacer esto en tu vida.-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Conner: No te preocupes despues de esto no lo volvere a hacer, aparte gracias.

Kira: ¿Por que?

Conner: Por cambiar las cosas y besarme antes del accidente.

Kira: Fue un placer.- Y se volvieron a besar.

De repente escucharon un ruido que los hizo separarse.

Ethan: ¿Conner?

Conner:¿Que hay hermano?

Ethan corrio y abrazo a Conner.

Ethan: Crei que no ibas a volver.

Conner: ¿Y dejaros patear el trasero de los mounstros solos?, ni en broma.

Dr. O: Vaya ya a vuelto el engreido de siempre.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Conner: ¿Que tal profesor?

Dr. O: Mejor contigo aqui.

Conner: Grcias es bueno estar de vuelta.-dijo y puso su mano alrededor de la cintura de Kira.

Dr. O: Ya veo.

Todos rieron, hasta que derepente aparecio una pantalla con el fenix atado y abatido.

Conner: ¿ Pero que?

Mounstro 1: Si quereis al fenix, venid a la cueva de la muerte con el baston.

Y la imagen se fue.

Ethan: ¿ Que hacemos?

Kira: Pues hay que ir a salvar al fenix despues de todo sin el Conner no estaria aqui.

Dr. O: Kira tiene razon, ¿listo Conner?

Conner: Mas que nunca,¿chicos?

Kira: Adelante.

Ethan: A por ellos.

Todos cogieron sus morpher, se prepararon y gritaron.

Todos:¡ Dino Thunder Poder Ya!

Y se marcharon a la aventura mas peligrosa de toda su vida.

OLAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!, bueno perdon el retraso esque ando muy liada, espero que os guste el capitulo y muxisimas gracias por los comentarios espero que sigais mandando.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Todos se dirigieron a la cueva de la muerte como los monstruos les habian dicho , pero lo que no sabian era que caerian en la peor trampa del mundo. Cuando llegaron siguieron el rastro brillante delos monstruos hasta llegar a un espacio abierto, vieron al fenix y se dispusieron a ir a por el, pero algo los detuvo.

Monstruo 1: Hola rangers.

Conner: Devuelvenos al fenix.

Monunstruo 2: Cuando nos deis el baston y vuestros morphers.

Ethan: ¿Que?

Kira:¿De que hablan?

Mounstruo 1: Los necesitamos para resucitar a nuestro lider Scorpius.

Dr.O: Olvidalo.

Mounstruo 2: Entonces despedios del fenix.

El fenix que estaba preparado para morir cerro los ojos para recibir el golpe final pero un grito lo alerto.

Conner:¡ Noooo!

Mounstruo 1: ¿Que vais a hacer?

Conner: Pelear.

Y sin mas abiso se tiro a por el mounstruo 1 atacandolo con todo lo que tenia,mientras el resto miraba perplejo.Cuando Conner y el mounstruo 1 se separaron parecian muy cansados.

Mounstruo 1:¿Que haces?

Conner: Ya te lo he dicho pelear.

Mounstro 2: Esta bien si eso es lo que quereis,¡Tiranodrones!

De repente aparecieron un monton de tiranodrones dispuestos a atacar.

Conner: ¡Ethan, Kira, ocupaos de los tiranodrones, Profesor, tu y yo con los mounstruos.

Todos: De acuerdo.

Se dividieron y Kira y Ethan se ocupaban de los triranodrones con mucha facilidad, por desgracia Conner y el Profesor no tenian tanta suerte, el mounstro 1 se abalanzo sobre Conner mordiendole en el pecho y causando una gran herida.

Mounstruo 1: Mi nombre es Shark, y mi fuerza esta en mis colmillos asi que sera mejor que te despidas ranger rojo.

Conner:Lo veremos.

Conner saco su baston tirano y con un agil movimiento golpeo al Shark el estomago haciendolo volar.

Mientras el Profesor y el mounstruo 2 tenian sus propios problemas.

Profesor: Y dime ¿cual es tu nombre?

Mounstruo: Mi nombre es Voltrox y mi especialidad es la electricidad.

Con eso le lanzo una onda electrica al profesor que salio volando y se golpeo con la pared.

Profesor: Ya lo veo.

Se levanto se hizo invisible y con mucha agilidad golpeo a Voltrox en la espalda llevandolo hasta donde estaba su hermano.

Kira y Ethan que se acababan de desacer de los ultimos tiranodrones corrieron hacia ellos.

Kira: Conner,¿estas bien?

Conner: si traquila.

Kira pero estas perdiendo mucha sangre.

Conner: No te preocupes estare bien.

Esas palabras no convencieron a Kira pero la mirada de decision de su novio y la confianza que tenia en el hicieron que no preguntara mas.

Ethan: Profesor,¿esta bien?

Profesor: Si Ethan supongo que ya no esto tan agil como antes.

Los 4 se reunieron y fueron donde estaba el fenix, lo desataron y el fenix miro a Conner.

Fenix: Conner hay que curarte.

Conner: Estoy bien.

Fenix: No las mordeduras de Shark suelen ser letales y no creo que tengas ganas de morirte otra vez.

Conner miro a los chicos y luego a kira y a traves de sus cascos el podia ver su mirada pidiendole que hiciera caso al fenix, luego Conner volvio a mirar al fenix.

Conner: Esta bien.

Todos sonrieron, pero nadie vio a Shark y a Voltrox preparando su ataque, cuando los chicos se disponian a marcharse, Shark y Voltrox lanzaron su ataque y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo todos cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Shark: Estupidos, pensaron que nos vencerian tan facil.

Voltrox: Rapido hagamoslo ya.

Les quitaron los mopher y el baston y se dispusieron a invocar a su señor, mientras los chicos se estaban despertando.

Shark y Voltrox: Señor de las tinieblas, jefe del mal, vuelve a nosotros, tus subditos, a reinar en tu mundo,nosotros te invocamos Rey Demonite.

Todo empezo a temblar y los chicos no pudieron hacer nada sino mirar a la catastrofe que se les venia encima.

Rey Demonite: Shark, Voltrox, Buen trabajo.

Shark y Voltrox: Un placer señor.

Los rangers y el fenix miraron atonitos mientras Demonite se giraba hacia ellos.

Rey Demonite: ¿Estos son los Rangers?

Shark: Si mi amo.

Rey Demonite: Entonces Destruidlos.

Voltrox: Un placer.

Mientras los chicos y el Fenix.

Profesor: Se estan acercando.

Conner: Pues luchemos.

Kira: No Conner tu no estas en condiciones.

Ethan: Kira tiene razon tu deberias quedarte.

Conner: 1 No me voy a quedar y 2 estoy bien.

Fenix: Conner si vas hay no saldras.

Todos se quedaron mirando al fenix y luego a Conner.

Kira: No eso no lo voy a permitir, no otra vez.

Fenix: Solo hay una posibilidad y esque te conviertas en el ranger fenix.

Todos se que daron sorprendidos por las palabras del fenix y miraron a Conner.

Conner: Dime que hacer.


End file.
